


Don't Wear it Out

by JoMouse



Series: A Very Sterek Summer 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Don't copy to another site, Fae Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prodigal son, Returning Home, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek left Beacon Hills to assert his independence.One night something calls him home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850431
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	Don't Wear it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> It's Day 7 of [A Very Sterek Summer](HTTP://averystereksummer.tumblr.com) and I have managed to write something for every day! So, yay me! LOL.
> 
> Today's theme is "I Think We're Going Back". This is a bit different than I think was expected but technically, Derek is going back home. The twist is because I was trying to combine it with this week's [Full Moon Ficlet](HTTP://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com) (Theme: Enchant), but it ended up almost a hundred words too long to qualify as a ficlet so I ended up writing something else for that.
> 
> I still liked where this went and I'm kind of in love with Stiles in it, so we might be seeing this duo again in the future...no promises but Fae Stiles seems to have made a little nook in my brain and refuses to be shaken out. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the super-fast beta (I have to go to a grad party later this evening (masks outside of work - yay - *insert eye roll emoji here*).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek stood at the edge of the Preserve. He’d been standing there for hours, watching the sun go down, the stars come out and the space in the trees light up with fireflies. It was the first time he’d set foot in Beacon Hills since the night he’d fought with his mother, his Alpha, and left the Pack behind to start a new life. 

Being an Omega had been harder than he thought, but his stubborn pride had kept him from returning home with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Now, though, it had been ten years and it was his mother’s birthday. He’d awoken the morning and felt the pull, he knew he needed to go back.

The flight had been easy to book and twelve hours later he was back in California, hitching a ride to the edge of the Preserve and assuring the kind elderly woman who had picked him up that he would be fine. He lied and said his family was expecting him, but she wasn’t a werewolf and couldn’t detect the lie. 

After several steadying breaths, he took a step into the woods, leaving the road behind him. Once he was surrounded by trees, he felt something wash over him, a chill starting at his toes and zinging through him until it rang in his ears. He rubbed at his burning eyes, jumping backward with a snarl when he dropped his hands to discover a young man standing not two feet from him.

He scented the air, smelling nothing, and rubbed his eyes again, convinced he was hallucinating. The man chuckled and Derek’s gums itched as he fought his shift, stepping even closer to him.

“The prodigal son has returned,” the man said, face breaking into a grin, making him appear even younger, something twisting in Derek’s chest. “I’m Stiles!” 

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Derek growled, immediately feeling bad for being rude and apologizing.

Instead of becoming offended, Stiles let out a laugh and Derek swore the fireflies swooped and fluttered in rhythm with it. Shaking himself, trying to clear the fog that came over his brain, he opened his mouth to speak again, cursing the words that came out. “This is private property!”

Another laugh. “The land belongs to the fae,” he corrected. “So, perhaps I should say that to you.”

“You’re a fae,” Derek said around a sigh. That explained all of the oddness since Stiles’ appearance. “You’re trying to enchant me.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, the surprise appearing genuine as he declared, “I assure you I am not!” Derek scoffed. “Fae do not lie.”

“No, they trick and deceive, bend the truth, but never lie,” Derek told him, striding to move around him and head towards his family home. “I have someplace to be.”

“You have to go back,” Stiles said, watching him move. “She calls to you.”

“Who?” Derek asked.

“Your mother. Since you left, she comes out to the Preserve and howls for you. Her heart breaking each and every night when there is no response from you. New York is far for a wolf’s call to reach without help.” He smirked when Derek whirled around on him.

“What did you do?” 

“I helped,” Stiles replied with a shrug. “Your mother is always kind to the fae. Kind to me when my own mother was lost to a rogue demon. Allowed me to stay here without the rest of my family.”

“Your father?” Derek asked as he returned to his path towards the house, Stiles falling into a flowing step beside him.

“Human. He’s Sheriff in town.” His chest puffed up with pride, but tears shown in his amber eyes. 

“He doesn’t know you’re here, does he?” Stiles shook his head. “So, you’re alone.”

“So are you,” Stiles countered and Derek nodded, looking towards the break in the trees, lights from the house glowing in the distance. “Although, not for long.”

Derek felt the pull, not just towards the house but towards Stiles. “You’ll come with me,” he declared. “Come to the house.”

“Fae belong in the wood.” He ran a hand over the bark of the closest tree, new shoots forming beneath his hand and a sad smile on his face.

“The house is in the woods,” Derek pointed out, his head turning when he heard a gasp, spotting his mother halfway between the house and them. 

“It’s time for her to howl,” Stiles explained. “But she doesn’t need to do that now.”

Derek swallowed, tears choking him as he tried to call to her. Instead, he ran towards her. She met him halfway, wrapping him in her strong Alpha arms and his wolf settled for the first time in years. He wept against her neck as she scented him and soon he felt more arms around him, the rest of his Pack, his family welcoming home.

He pulled back after several minutes when he heard quiet laughter and he looked around for Stiles but the only thing he saw was two amber orbs dancing among the fireflies. He moved towards the treeline but his mother pulled him back, panic in her eyes. “I’m not leaving,” he assured her.

Instead of letting go, she held his arm and walked with him to the edge. “Stiles!” Derek called, an echo of his laughter reaching Derek’s ears and his mother relaxed next to him. “Stiles, come back!”

“Derek,” his mother spoke quietly. “He’s fae.”

“You let him stay,” Derek pointed out and she nodded. “He amplified your howl so I heard it. He brought me back.”

His mother blinked back tears, lips pressed together and she studied his face. After a moment, she gave a determined nod and turned to face the woods, her eyes blazing Alpha red. “Mieczyslaw!” she roared and the leaves shook and shimmied and Stiles’ laughter echoed. “You little bastard, get your butt back here.”

“As you wish, Alpha,” Stiles spoke up from behind her, laughing as they turned to him and he tilted his head back in submission to Derek’s mother who swept a hand over his neck before pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek and heading back towards the house.

“Do not keep him out all night,” she warned and Stiles nodded.

Derek watched his mother go before turning to Stiles, the feeling of magic flowing through him again despite no energy appearing to emanate from Stiles. “Mieczyslaw?” he questioned.

Stiles smirked. “That’s my name.” His face turned serious as he leaned into Derek and bumped their noses together, a spark igniting between them. “Don’t wear it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
